novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptide/Intros
DC Intros Abattoir * Another Batman Villain? * I'm more than just a member of his rogues gallery * I beg to differ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Another Batman Villain? * I'm more than just a member of his rogues gallery * yeah, you aren't even considered part of his rogues gallery ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Abby Holland Abra Kadabra Acrata Ares Arkillo Arsenal Aquaman Atrocitus Azrael Bane Batgirl Batman Beast Boy Black Adam Black Fox Black Hand Black Canary Black Manta Black Mask Bleez Blue Beetle Booster Gold Brainiac Brother Eye Captain Boomerang Captain Cold Catman Catwoman Cheetah Cinderblock Clayface Commissioner Gordan Constantine Cyborg Darkseid Deadman Deadshot Deathstroke Deathwulf Doctor Fate Dr. Hugo Strange Doomsday Firefly Firestorm Flash General Zod Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern Harley Quinn Indigo-1 Jade Joker Katana Killer Croc Killer Frost Larfleeze Lex Luthor Lobo Man Bat Martian Manhunter Maximillian Zeus Mera Metallo Mr. Freeze Murmur Nekron Obsidian Poison Ivy Nightwing Ragman Ra's Al Ghul Ravager Raven Red Robin Red Hood Riptide Robin Rorschach Rumor Saint Walker Scarecrow Shazam Sinestro Spoiler Starfire Star Sapphire Static Shock Swamp Thing Superman Supergirl Talia Al Ghul Talon Trigon Two-Face Victor Zsasz White Lantern Wonder Woman Zatanna Godspeed Reverse Flash John Stewart Kyle Rayner Ion Cyborg Superman Ultraman Power Girl Hush Arkham Knight King Shark Ambush Bug Bizzaro Demon Constantine El Diablo Red X Alan Scott Superboy Aa Zauriel Abin Sur Jessica Cruz Droxelle Flamebird KGBeast Vixen Cassandra Cain Blackfire Grant Wilson Lycus Trident Black Beetle Superwoman Stargirl Sleet Bonfire Kid Lantern Death Kimiyo Hoshi (Dr.Light) Arthur Light (Dr. Light) Killer Moth Silver Banshee Doctor Strangefate Iron Lantern Thanosied Speed Demon Dare The Terminator Aqua-Mariner Galactiac Deathlok Shatterstarfire Nuke Scarecrow Amalgam Ripper Marvel Intros Abomination Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Agony (Leslie Gesneria) Ant Man Anti-Venom (Eddie Brock) Apocalypse Beast Blackheart Black Panther Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Blade Bullseye Cable Captain America (Steve Rogers) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Cloak Colossus Crimson Sage Crossbones Cyclops Dagger Daken Daredevil Darkhawk (Christopher Powell) Deadpool Death Demogoblin Doctor Octopus Doctor Strange Dormammu Dr. Doom Drax Elektra Falcon Firestar Forge Gambit Gamora Ghost Rider Green Goblin Groot Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Hulk Hybrid (Scott Washington) Iceman Iron Fist Iron Man Jubilee Juggernaut Kitty Pryde Lasher (Ramon Hernadez) Lizard Loki Magneto Mania (Andrea Benton) Moon Knight Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) Namor Nightcrawler Nova Payback (Mavis Trent) Phage (Carl Mach) Phoenix Portal (Charles Little Sky) Punisher Quicksilver Raze (Claire Dixon) Red Skull Riot (Trevor Cole) Rocket Raccoon Rogue Ronan The Accuser Sabretooth Scarlet Witch Scorn (Tanis Nieves) Scorpion Scream (Donna Diego) Shadow-Falcon Shocker Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Star-Lord Stryfe Taskmaster Thanos Thor Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) Ultron Vengeance Venom (Eddie Brock) Virus (Miguel O'Hara) Vulture War Machine Wasp Winter Soldier Whiplash White Wolf Wolverine (James Howlett) X-23 (Laura Kinney) Zzxz Wonder Man Damion Hellstrom White Tiger Captain America (Sam Wilson) U.S Agent Spider-Carnage Chase-Hawk Cammi-Hawk Domino Lady Deadpool Superior Spider-Man Zarathos Inferno Sunfire Pyro Fixer Starbolt Hobgoblin Hawkeye (Clint Barton) A-Bomb She-Hulk Shroud Nick Fury Dum Dum Dugan Philip Caulson Scarlet Spider Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Girl Spider-Gwen Spider-Woman Beta Ray Bill Thor (Jane Foster) Old Man Logan She-Venom Elsa Bloodstone Black Cat Invisible Woman Reptil Hope Summers Storm Fire Knives Blizzard Deathlok Hellcat Tigra Dark Claw Hyena Spider-Boy Super Soldier Thorion The Hunter Bizzarnage White Witch Nightcreeper Sparrow Skulk Wraith Moonwing Iceberg Black Falcon Guest Intros Scorpion Sub-Zero Spawn Hellboy Bardock Spanish Intros Acrata * Another Spanish Speaker Eh? * Sí, hablo español, ¿verdad? * Por supuesto que hacer mierda Arsenal * I've Taken over the bow and arrow buisness * But I started It * Bueno, Tal vez lo hago mejor, puta Batgirl * Heh, a Batgirl? What next? The Bat Hound * I'm Gonna kick your Arrow toting Ass * Wow, eres mucho menos amenazante que Robin Beast Boy * Hello There Beastie * Hmm, What do you want Riptide * Para asesinar cada forma animal que usted tiene Black Fox * Hermano, Hola, ¿Listo para tus latidos nocturnos? * I'm Winning this time * Eh, We Will Have to see * ------ * Esta es su decimoséptima prueba esta mañana * I'm Gonna Win this time! * Uh, no pasa Cyborg * ¿Cómo va a golpearme el chico de la tecnología? * I'm About to wipe that smirk off your face * Lo dudo Green Arrow * ¡¿Mi mentor?! ¡¿Estas vivo?! * Heh, Of course I am kid * I won't Let you down a second time... Joker * ¡Voy a matarle payaso! * Oh, Is little boy sad about his mentor * I'm Going to give you a second death * ----------- * Eras la causa de la muerte de Green Arrow * In My defense, Superman killed him * Usted pagará por lo que ha hecho Superman Katana * ¿Una mamá giratoria del bebé de la espada que habla japonesa? * Watashi wa anata no o shiri, Riptide o kikku shiyou to shite imasu * Todavía no te asusta Nightwing * So you must be Bats' Numero Uno * Well, he doesn't think I'm part of the team * Yo no te contaría como parte del equipo tampoco Ravager * Hola, Rosie * Don't Call Me Rosie * ¿Oh? ¿He golpeado un nervio? Raven * You Speak Spanish? * I speak all languages Riptide * Entonces tienes que callarte Scarecrow * No me asustas * Everyone shall know fear * Everyone? I doubt it Starfire * Cara abajo, botín, así es como me gusta coger * Hmm, What was that Riptide? * Eh, Nothing of Your Concern